An Endless Bliss
by passionateaboutwwe
Summary: Dean Ambrose meets a girl named Maddy at Wrestlemania 30 and decides not to call her. A year later he sees her again at Wrestlemania 31 and he realizes the feelings he held back but finds out she has a boyfriend. Will she forgive him? Will she give him a chance and leave her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed and it was already time for the next Wrestlemania. Thoughts went back into my mind of all the memories from last year; some good enough to smile about and some enough to make me cringe at or better yet wish never happened. I sat in my hotel room in California a couple days before Mania was to begin. I picked up my little blue dress off the bed and began to slip it on. I stood up to look into the mirror one last time. My dark red hair curled down my back, make up so dark and vivid making my eyes out-stand everything else, and my heels high enough to make my legs look marvelous.

*knock knock*

I walk to the door taking in one last deep breath as I opened it.

"Hey you…. Wow you look amazing" I smiled.

"Thank you babe"

It was finally time for my first date with an amazing guy that I met last year at Mania but truth was all I could think about was someone else. Sure this guy was a sweet man and such a gentleman when it came to me; but something kept me drawn to something that happened last year at mania with someone else.

We walked the streets to a local restaurant as he grabbed a hold of my hand, letting me know he was truly into me.

"Here it is.." he said pointing at the restaurant in front of us. The restaurant was beautiful with lights hanging over the porch and the ocean behind it with the sound of waves crashing against the sand. It was perfect and yet I didn't feel all there.

"M.. maddy?" I heard a familiar voice say. My boyfriend Matt and I turned around and my heart stopped.

"Hey.. you're Dean Ambrose right?" Matt asked as if he was fangirling inside. Dean nodded. "I am." Matt turned to me and smiled. "Babe.. it's Dean… do you want a picture with him? I know how much you like him." I half smiled as I held onto his hand tighter. "Um.. no.. that's okay." I noticed Deans smile disappear as he looked at me in curiosity. Matt let go of my hand as he pushed me in front of him. "Come on babe I know you would regret not getting a picture with him."

Dean and I looked at each other for a minute as I broke the stare looking down. I stood next to him as Dean put his arm around me; his hand felt magnificent on me. Matt took the picture as Dean leaned into my ear while still holding his hand on my back. "You look beautiful." He said. I smiled feeling his breath go down my back. I felt chills arise as I pushed off of him going back up to Matt. "Let's go.. I'm hungry." Matt took my hand again as he kissed it. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm just… hungry." Matt nodded as he turned us both back around towards the restaurant. We headed towards the entrance as I heard my name once more.

"Maddy wait!" I turned around noticing Dean behind me yet again. "Can… can I talk to you for a second?" Matt let go of my hand as I looked at him. "It's alright babe, go ahead. I'm going to get our table." I nodded as I walked off with Dean.

"Look…" Dean standing in front of me this time, inches away from my lips. God to kiss those lips would be something. "I'm really glad that I ran into you. Maybe we were supposed to see each other for a reason, you know? I have missed you and.."

"Dean stop. Please just stop." I pleaded as I backed up from him. "I don't need this. Why now? Huh? Why?" Dean tried to talk but I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't. You know what was the worst part of my whole mania trip last year? Knowing that I had the courage enough to go up to you at the bar and give you that note and you didn't even have the balls enough to just tell me you weren't interested. Instead you left me hanging and made me believe that I did something foolish." Dean grabbed onto my hands but I pushed them off. "No Dean not now. You made me think I had a chance with you and you blew me off. Just… just leave me alone." I walked off leaving him standing there without even looking back. Tears started to form in my eyes as the thoughts of last year came to my mind.

*Flashback*

Walking down the street with a friend we laughed at drunk guys trying to get us to show our chest to them. My friend held onto my arm as we walked near a bar, suddenly stopped my pace. "Maddy… omg… maddy look!" She pointed inside of the bar at a very similar man sitting there with a friend. "Isn't that Ambrose?" she asked. I nodded. "Go! You have to go talk to him!" I shook my head. "No.. no… he probably has a girlfriend." She let go of my arm and she crossed hers on her hips. "Maddy seriously? There is Ambrose sitting there at the bar, no girl near him, and you're telling me that you don't want to go talk to him because he might have a girlfriend?" I nodded. "Girl bye! Get your ass in there!" I laughed realizing she was right. I took in a deep breath as I walked into the bar sitting down next to him. Dean turned to look at me as he smiled. "Well hello.." he said as he sipped down his beer. I smiled back. "Hey.." The only word I could get out of my mouth. I slipped my purse off my shoulder, opening it and taking out a paper and pen. Dean watched me in curiosity as I started to write. As I finished I got up from the bar as I leaned into his ear handing him the paper. "I hope to see you soon." I said as I headed back out to my friend.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Continued..

*Deans POV*

I watched the girl in her tight black jeans with a button up shirt walk away from me as I clinched the paper in my hand. I watched as she walked up to another girl, assuming she was a friend, who smiled at me.

"Another beer man?" I heard the bartender ask as I turned my attention back to him. I nodded. "Yeah one more!" I looked back down at my hand as I opened up the note she had given me.

_~ Ambrose,__  
__I have been wanting to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you and I know I may be out of place to do so but it's worth a shot. Call me? - Maddy" ~_

I smiled. This wasn't the first girl to give me her number, and trust me it won't be the last. Something was different about her though, maybe it was the way her smile lit up across her face when she said hey, or maybe it was the everlasting addicting linger of her perfume as she walked away. Sure I'm known for hooking up with random girls; hell can you blame me? But I knew I had to be careful now. I'm not the same Indies wrestler to where I can get away with hooking up with girls. No, now I'm in the big leagues with crazy men chasing me around with cameras always trying to catch me do something so they can say they busted me with something.

"Hey.. You okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to my side seeing Renee next to me. She worked for the same company as me and funny thing is she's a prime example of a girl I get caught with. "Um. Yeah I'm good. You?" She nodded as she placed her hand on top of my leg. "Jon.. I know you well enough to know something is going on. Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head as I stood up from the bar. I laid out a 20 for the bartender as I smiled at Renee. "I'm fine. See you later?" She nodded as I headed out.

I sat in my hotel room gliding my finger along the note Maddy had given me. Her voice still haunting my mind. Do I call her? What if she's just some girl trying to sleep with me to get famous? How can I trust her? "Don't do it.. This could be a trick." I told myself. I pulled my phone out knowing exactly what I needed to do.

"Hey man what's up?" Seth's voice said on the other end.

"Nothing much. Umm. So I needed to ask you something. I kinda need advice." Seth laughed. "Wow Mr. Party animal needs my advice? Lay it on me."

I laughed. "Hilarious. Well I met this girl tonight..."

"Dude.. No." Seth said. "Remember WWE wants people to think you're with Renee. Yeah you two may have messed around a few times and all but if you go with this girl your cover is blown."  
I nodded. "Well maybe I'm tired of it? Maybe I want to actually have a connection with a girl. Someone who is outside of WWE. You know?"

"Trust me man I get it. Look I can't make you do anything but just remember what I said. Is this girl really worth it?" Seth explained.

"Right. Well... I will talk to you later." I heard Seth say something as I hung up. What do I do? Maybe he's right. I told myself. Looking at the note one last time I crumbled it up; throwing it away.

*End of Flashback*

*Maddys POV* 

I headed into the restaurant as I saw Matt sitting at a table waving me over. I took in a deep breath as I walked my way over. Matt stood up as he pulled my chair out; such a gentleman. "Everything okay? What did he want?" He asked. Tucking my hair behind my ear I smiled. "Everything is good he just wanted to talk about last mania." He nodded. "Babe you don't have to lie to me. I know about you giving him your number last year and I'm sorry with how things went down but what I'm not sorry about is getting to say I won." I looked at him with curiosity. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You won? So what I'm a piece of property?" I yelled. Matt rolled his eyes as he leaned his hands in for mine; I pulled away. "No don't touch me. How dare you! You think this is some kind of game? Well guess what? You just lost." I exclaimed as I stood up from the table heading out as fast as I could.

"Great now I'm crying for another reason. I'm so pathetic!" I yelled at myself. I headed down the street on my way back to my hotel as my phone buzzed like crazy. "Matt just leave me alone!" I yelled as if he could hear me without answering.

"You know he would hear you better if you answered." I heard a voice say in front of me. I looked up. Oh great, Dean again. "What are you following me now?" I ask. He shook his head as he pointed above him at a sign for a bar. "Umm actually I was in there enjoying a few beers and I heard you screaming."

"Well.. Whatever. I don't need this right now. I'm sorry." He laughed. "Don't be! You know.." I looked in the bar as I noticed a blonde girl walking up to him calling his name. "Jon! Wait!" She wrapped her arm around his as he tried to pull away. "Who is this?" She asked. I laughed. "Of course. Wow. How stupid can I be? You're still the same asshole I met last year. Take care." I said as I held tears back, walking away from them. How stupid could I be honestly? Of course he had a girlfriend. A beautiful man like that never go for girls like me.

I reached my hotel room as I threw my heels across the room and unzipping my dress off of me. I slipped on some PJ shorts and a shirt as I laid down on the bed. "Can this night get any worse?" I yelled. I turned my T.V. on as I laughed seeing him. Of course. "And Dean Ambrose with the dirty deeds. This man is just crazy!" I hear Michael Cole yell. I rolled my eyes as I turned it off laying my head down on the bed. Tears fell down my face knowing the only thing my mind was thinking about was him. No not my boyfriend who my mind should be thinking of. No. It had to be Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up from the sound of my phone going off. I grabbed it off the end table seeing 5 missed calls from my best friend. Sliding the phone up I listened to her voicemail.

"Maddy where are you? Axxess starts in like an hour! Get your ass over here! Call me!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I yelled to myself. I scrabbled through my suit case grabbing a pair of white jeans and a crop top. "This will have to do." I told myself as I jumped in the shower. I knew axxess was a big deal to my friend and it was for me as well but now with everything with Dean; I really didn't want to go.

I jumped out of the shower quickly throwing my clothes on and touching up my curls. I placed some light make up on while spraying my perfume around me. I took in a deep breath looking at myself one last time. "Please lord let this not turn into a nightmare." Sliding my heels on I grabbed my purse and phone as I headed down to the convention center. Stares glided around me as I walked in the building as if I was some sort of piece of meat. Guys these days.

"Maddy! There you are!" I hear Sara yell. She was wearing a cute summer dress with some white flats. I smiled. "Hey! Sorry I'm late I must have slept through my alarm; I had a horrible night." She nodded. "Yeah I heard, Matt told me what happened. Are you okay?" I shrugged. "Eh it's whatever. So who are we standing in line for?" She bowed her head and before answering people in line were cheering. I looked next to me as I saw him walking up to the table. "Sara.. No." There he was in all his glory; Dean Ambrose. He was wearing blue jeans and a black button up shirt. His hair curly and covered over his precious face. He looked good. "Maddy I'm sorry I didn't tell you but come on it can't be that bad! Plus I have always wanted to meet him." I kept my focus on him as I watched him settle himself down in the chair. He grabbed a sharpie from the table as he looked up and smiled. Shit. He saw me. What do I do now? "Sara I think I'm gonna go." She grabbed my arm. "Oh no you're not! You're staying right here with me!" I rolled my eyes knowing I couldn't walk away from her. I was stuck. "Alright but I'm not meeting him. I'm here for you." She nodded.

The line moved fast and before I knew it we were next to go up to him. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Alright ladies you're next!" The security guard guided us up to him as he looked up from the table. His smile glided against his face as he looked at me. "Maddy." I nodded. "How are you?" I stayed quiet as Sara spoke up. "Hello Dean. I'm Sara." She extended her hand out for his as he shook it in return. "Hello. You look real familiar." She nodded. "Probably because I was with Maddy the first time you two met." He smiled. "That's what it is! Well nice to meet you." Seeing him sitting there with his charming glances and smiles I knew I needed to run.

"Sara I will meet you outside." I started to walk off, walking down the stairs of the stage as I heard my name from behind. "Maddy wait." I turned around seeing Dean standing behind me. I looked around as people's eyes were focused on us. "Dean? What are you doing?" I asked. He leaned towards me as his lips were inches away from my ear. "Meet me tonight at 10 at the bar we met at yesterday. I want to explain to you why I never called. You deserve an explanation." I nodded. "Dean..." His eyes lit up. "Yes?" I looked around seeing people taking pictures. "You do realize there are 100s of people looking at us right now." He laughed. "Yeah.. I should have rethought this. This isn't like me. But there's just something about you that I just don't care what people see."

We stood there smiling at each other. God he made me so weak. His smile shinning against the light, his hair touching his forehead so perfectly, his shirt caressing his toned body. He was everything a girl could dream of. "Umm.. So I'm gonna go ahead and go back now. Just.. Remember what I said." He walked back to the table as I stood there barely being able to hold myself together. Sara grabbed ahold of my arm as she walked me down the rest of the stairs. "So what did he say?" She asked excitedly. "He wants me to meet him tonight so he can give me an explanation for last year." Sara started squealing like a little girl as I laughed. "You have to go! Oh my gosh. He's so into you Maddy." I rolled my eyes. "I think you've had too much coffee today."

The night had approached as did the time. I pulled out my favorite little red dress from the closet. This was it; it was time. I pulled the dress over my legs and up my chest as I zipped the side up. "Here wear these!" Sara handed me her Louis Vuitton high heels. They were sparkled perfection. "Sara.. These are your favorite shoes." She smiled. "I know but this may be your big night. They need a fairytale to live in. God knows that don't happen for me." Without saying a word I grabbed her into my embrace. She rubbed my back in the hug as she pulled off. "You look beautiful Maddy. He would be an idiot not to like you. Now go!" I smiled as I headed out the door. Jumping into the elevator my nerves sky rocketed. This man still had a power over me. He didn't even have to be near me to make me feel some sort of way. Just the thought of him touching my skin or pressing his gorgeous lips against mine made me weak in the knees. But I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing to me and he enjoys it.

I reached the bar as I sat down placing my purse on the counter. "Can I get you something miss?" The bartender asked. "Just a water for now please." I looked down at my phone. It was 10 and my heart fluttered in my chest. What was going to happen tonight? He clearly had a girlfriend so why am I here? Oh right. Because I'm madly crazy about him.

"Maddy? You look... Beautiful." I smiled at the sound of his voice. Turning around I noticed him standing next to me. His dark black jeans and his white button up shirt. God can he never look bad? I stood up from the bar as he leaned in for a hug. His arms wrapped around me and it felt right. His soft hands touching my back making chills arise and dirty thoughts surround my mind. To know how well those beauties can be used would be something.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as he sipped down some of his beer and smiled. "So what is it you wanted to explain really?" I asked. He turned his body towards me as his hand landed on my leg. His warmth of his hand made me feel at ease. "First off I just want to apologize. You were right. I should have at least called and given you an answer or better yet how I felt." I pushed his hand off my leg as I noticed some girls coming towards us. I watched a red head take a deep breath as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Dean turned to her as she smiled.

"If it's not too much to ask can I get a picture with you?" He looked over at me as I nodded in acceptance

The girl leaned into him as she snapped a selfie. He waved her friend in as well as they snapped another. They thanked him with big smiles on their faces as Dean nodded turning back to me. "Sorry about that. Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I knew saying no to this man was going to be hard. Besides, I wanted to listen to his explanation. "Sure." I said. We got up from the bar as he laid money out for the bartender. Heading out you could feel the tension between us; cutting it with a knife would be an understatement.

We turned the last corner of the street as we looked upon the beach in front of us. Walking towards it, the ocean filled air waved my hair behind my back. The sand had reached our feet as I stopped placing my hand into his for the first time. "These aren't my shoes. If I ruined them I would be slashed into a million pieces." Dean laughed as he held onto me as I slide the high heels off my feet. As the sand reached between my toes, the air got colder from the oceans breeze. I stared into the water watching the waves crash against the sand. It was beautiful.

Dean grabbed ahold of my hand as he turned me towards him. "So I'm not really good with this. The whole spitting out my feelings. Bare with me." I smiled trying not to laugh at his cuteness. "The reason I never called you is because right now I'm in a business relationship and I just... I knew if I got into any kind of relationship I wouldn't be.."

I stopped him from his words as I spoke up. "I'm guessing it's Renee right? I understand, trust me I do. I'm an idiot though." Dean looked at me in confusion. "Why do you think that?" He asked. "Because I actually thought she was your girlfriend."

He laughed. "Oh no. See that's the thing. People catch us together all the time and people see the pictures and automatically believe we are a thing. Which is why I hate the media." I nodded knowing it was the only thing I could do. "But to tell you the truth Maddy I was interested in you. I don't know what it was about you but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I even called Seth for advice."

I laughed. "Ha ha so funny." He said. I bowed my head to cover my laugh.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't see you being that guy needing advice about girls." He shrugged. "Ehh. I didn't think so either. It's just... It's you. No wait that didn't sound right. Ahh I'm sorry I told you I'm not good at this."

I glided my fingers along his hand letting him be at ease knowing his awkwardness was okay. "I regret not calling you. Shit I regret not chasing after you as you walked out the bar. I was an idiot. But when I saw you yesterday.. I don't know.. I just... Seeing you brought up all that regret and those feelings. I like you Maddy. I know you have a boyfriend but I knew I needed you to know everything."

I smiled. "Yeah about the boyfriend.. He's a good guy but the whole time I was with him all I thought about was you." Deans eyes lit up as he smirked. "Oh really?" I nodded. "Well.. it's good to know." I laughed. "Dean.." he bit his lip. "Mm call me Jon."

I placed the high heels on the ground as I took his other hand. "Jon?"

His eyes were glowing and my heart was fluttering. It didn't matter anymore that he never gave me closure because right now I had a beginning. "Yeah?" He asked. "Kiss me."

His hands slid down to my hips pushing me towards him. His right hand rose to my face as he graced his fingers along my cheek. He leaned into me, his lips touching against mine. The moment I imagined for months was more amazing than I pictured. His soft precious lips graced mine ever so lightly as I pressed on his back pleading for more. His tongue had entered my mouth as a moan came upon my voice. He bit my lip as he pushed his lips harder against mine. My nails dug into his back as he moaned this time. The kiss had stopped as he kept his lips an inch from mine. "God you taste so good. I should have done this sooner." I smiled looking up at him. "It doesn't have to end" I winked as I grabbed the heels off the sand and walked away from him. I turned to look at him motioning my finger for him to follow. Lord knows I wasn't the kind of girl to take a man back to my room but something about this one made me want to let him have his way with me in every way he possibly could.


	5. Chapter 5

I headed towards my hotel as Jon came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. His hands landed on my hips as he started tickling me making me cry in laughter.

"Stop... Jon.. Stop" I pleaded in laughter. He turned me around towards him as he leaned in placing a kiss on my lips.

"J.. Jon?" We heard a voice behind me as we turned around.

"Colby?" Calling Seth by his real name was weird to hear but his facial expression made it all worse. Jon let go of me as he stepped up to him. "Look I know this.." Colby stopped him as he spoke up. "I'm guessing this is the girl you were talking about?" I smiled as Jon backed up placing his hand on my back. "Yeah. This is Maddy. Maddy this is.." I smiled extending my hand out "Seth.. Colby.. Sorry I don't know which one to call you." He laughed as his facial expression changed. "Call me Colby." I nodded as he looked back at Jon. "Just be careful man. You're job is on the line and if you get caught.."

"I know.. I know." Jon said. Colby nodded. "Well you two have fun. See you tomorrow." Colby walked off as we continued our walk to my room. Thoughts ran through my mind. Do I really want to put his career on a thin line? Sure I'm crazy about him and his kisses make me feel unbelievable but is it worth it? His job is everything to him. Lord knows he didn't have anything else because of the shitty life he lived; which trust me I understood.

"Maddy you alright?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my hand. I looked up seeing the hotel. "This is it.." I said pointing at the place. He nodded. "You sure about this? I don't want to pressure you into anything." I squeezed his hand in reassurance; "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be standing here with you."

We headed inside as the doorman greeted us. I knew I wanted Jon more than I've ever wanted anything in my life but I don't want to be the reason he gets in trouble. I don't want to be that girl that becomes a burden. I looked up at him as we got off the elevator walking towards my room. His eyes were glowing a brighter blue than I've ever seen, his hand began to get warmer in my hand and his cheeks appeared a little red; he was beautiful.

I took out my key as I opened the door, holding it to allow him in. "Well this is my room..." Jon turned me around again placing his lips on mine once more. I dropped the heels on the floor, raising my hand on his shoulder. His lips were soft with a taste of beer still lingering on them. I wanted so bad to continue but my mind wouldn't stop reminding me of the consequences. Jon deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue in ever so lightly. His hand gliding against my face and my heart pounding like crazy. He reached towards my side grabbing my zipper. _I can't do this_, I told myself. _Stop Maddy_. I pulled apart from his lips grabbing a hold of his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't say a word, keeping my head down. "Maddy..." His fingers pulling my face up to his. My eyes had started to water and he knew. "Maddy why are you upset? Did I do something? I'm sorry we don't have to continue." I shook my head as I sat down on the bed. "No.. It's not that and it's not you." Sitting down next to me he took ahold of my hand. "Then what is it?" I looked at him this time as tears fell down my face.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. I think... I just think we shouldn't do this." His hand never letting go of mine he looked at me in worry.

"We don't have to Maddy. But what do you mean be a burden to me? Where is this... Ooh. Let me guess. Colby?" I nodded. "Don't listen to him. What I want to do is my decision and I want to be with you. I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life, hell I don't even know how I haven't died already or had a sex tape released; but what I do know is I want something real. Yes I have a business relationship with Renee but I want a personal one and I want it... I want it with you Maddy." I smiled as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"But what about your job? What if we get caught together and pictures come out? I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble." He smiled. "Let me worry about that. Besides if I was worried about that stuff I wouldn't be here with you." His hand reached up to my face again as he wiped what was left of tears off my cheeks. I grabbed onto his hand as I leaned in this time pressing my lips against his. Maybe he's right. Maybe I shouldn't worry about the future. Right now I should focus on this and the fact that I'm so crazy about this man and he's willing to risk everything just for a girl like me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon laid me down on the bed as he reached my side pulling down my zipper to my dress. My dress slipped down my body as he threw it on the floor. I smiled pulling his face down to mine kissing his lips. Jon's hands reached my back as he undid my bra sliding it off of me. My hands rose under his shirt gliding it above his neck and throwing it on the ground. His lips traced my skin from my neck down to my stomach. I leaned my head back as his hands reached my underwear. His fingers gliding them down my legs as they fell down to the floor. I closed my eyes, licking my lips as his tongue swirled around my vertical smile. I lifted my legs onto his shoulders as his tongue pushed inside of me as I arched myself in pleasure. He continued with a faster pace as his fingers touched around the inside of my legs. This man knew what he was doing and I wanted his length inside me more than ever.

"Jon.. " I yelled in pleasure. He pulled his tongue out as I felt him climb on top of me. Opening my eyes he was looking at me with that sexual smirk of his. Leaning down to kiss me, his length slid inside of me as I moaned in exhilarating pleasure. "Oh baby you feel amazing" he pleaded as he went deeper inside. His fingers laced with mine as he fastened the pace making me scream. "Yes Jon.. Faster" I pleaded. His length going deeper into me I could feel myself reaching climax. I pushed him down to my side as I climbed on top of him. I started riding him like a bull, arching my back for more pleasure and resistance. His hands cupped my breasts as he swirled his fingers against my nipples making me moan louder than ever. "You like that? Cum for me baby" he demanded. I fastened the pace, holding onto his shoulders. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I started to reach my climax once more. Before I knew it my body started shaking and I let go on him. Seconds later his load went inside me as he moaned out my name. His hands fell down to mine as he held onto them. I pulled off of him as I laid down next to him, laying my head on his chest. I felt his heart fluttering against my ear as he kissed my forehead. "That was amazing." He proclaimed as I looked up at him. His eyes were the perfect iced blue, sweat dropped down from his forehead and his lips perked so lovely. I was crazy about this man and all those months I dreamt of what it would be like to have him, I finally lived it.

"Maddy?" He asked. I smiled still looking up at him. "Yes?" He pushed the hair off my face with his hand. "What are you thinking about?" Oh boy. How about we start with the fact that I'm falling for you too fast. No. How about that I used to cry myself to sleep every night because I thought I made a fool at myself for wanting you. "Just... You. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here with you." He smiled kissing my forehead again. "Stay the night with me?" I asked. "Of course." He leaned down to my lips once more as he pressed them against mine. Every kiss this man gave me sent electrifying chills down my body. He had such an effect on me. He was my weakness and I was okay with that.

The morning had risen as the sun glared in from the window. I looked next to me noticing Jon wasn't there but a note was.

_"Went to get us some coffee. Be back soon :) -Jon"_

I smiled as I heard my phone going off on the end table. As I grabbed it I noticed Matt was calling. _Fuck_.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice in the background. "Matt? Who is that?"

"Maddy.. Hey. It's no one just a girl in the lobby. Look I'm glad you answered I think we need to talk about the other night. I'm at your hotel." _Oh shit, no. What am I gonna do?_

"Umm. Well actually I'm not there so can we meet up in like an hour or.." Matt interrupted me. "Dean? Hey man!" My heart raced inside my chest as I realized what was going on. "You're staying in this hotel too?" Matt asked. "Uh.. Yeah. Umm. Look I gotta go get ready for some press so.." Matt interrupted him as well. "Huh.. Funny because my friend just saw a bunch of wrestlers leaving the Hyatt this morning." _Oh shit. He knows._

"So what's going on?" _Fuck fuck fuck_. "Look man I stayed here to avoid all the chaos. I don't need people up in my business 24/7 you know?" _Good one Jon. _"Uh yeah I get it." _Phewwww_. "Maddy you still there?" He asked. "Yeah.. Umm meet me an a hour at your hotel okay?" He agreed as we hung up.

The door had opened as Jon walked in with two coffees in his hands. "So... I just ran into Matt." I nodded. "I know I heard the whole thing." He handed me my coffee as I sat up in the bed holding the sheet around my chest. Taking a sip I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Mm that's good. Thank you." Jon smiled. "No problem. So I actually have some press stuff to go do so call you after?" I nodded. "Yeah.. I need to go talk to Matt anyways."

Jon's eyes lit up. "What are you going to say? Hey babe I just slept with dean ambrose." I laughed hitting him on the arm. "No! I'm just... I'm gonna tell him it's not working out. He deserves to find someone better, someone who doesn't cheat that's for sure." Jon shook his head. "So you cheated? And? You two were just fighting the other night and you said it yourself you thought of me the whole time you two were together. You're the one who deserves better than that." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel bad is all." Jon sat up from the bed as he leaned in giving me a quick kiss. "Well good luck. I will call you later alright?" I nodded in acceptance as he headed out. How am I supposed to look at Matt in the eyes and not tell him? I mean sooner or later he will find out and I will feel like shit for not being the one to say anything. But I know right now Jon and I are on the down low and the last thing he needs is drama.

"AHHHH" I screamed in annoyance as I heard the door shut.

"Damn Maddy what's with the yelling?" Sara turned the corner as she looked at me in shock. "You didn't?!"

I laughed. "Didn't what?" I asked.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Sara put her hands over her face as she shook her head.

"Damn girl. I guess he gave you the dirty deeds huh?" We both busted out in laughter as I throw my pillow at her. What a long day today was going to be. But it was all going to work itself out right? Gosh I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in front of Matts hotel room door as I took in a deep breath. Was I ready to do this? I know I can't have both guys but this man was so nice to me and he sure liked me in ways I can't explain. Maddy you need to do this, it's what's right. I knocked on the door as I heard him undoing the chain.

"Hey.." He said as he opened the door allowing me in. His arms opened up for mine as he embraced me for a hug. God this was going to be hard.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. He came over sitting next to me as he turned to my direction. "I apologize for how I acted a couple nights ago. I was wrong for what I said. I guess I was so nervous for what I was going to say." I looked at him in curiosity as his hand reached for mine.

"Matt.. What are you talking about?" He kissed my hand as he looked into my eyes. "Maddy... I..." _Oh no please no don't say it._ "I love you" _fuck fuck fuck._ "I'm so in love with you. I've never felt this way before."

My heart raced inside my chest and before I knew it my anxiety rushed words out of my mouth. "Matt stop. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away from his as I stood up from the bed. "I think it's best that we just.. We need a break." Tears formed in my eyes as they fell along my cheeks. I felt so guilty and I knew he deserved the truth but I couldn't tell him; at least not now.

"What do you mean? Maddy.. Please don't." He stood up in front of me as he tried to grab my hand again.

"Don't please. You're going to make this harder than it already is." He pulled his hand away this time.

"Can you at least tell me why? If this is hard then don't do it." I shook my head as I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I have to do it. You deserve better than me Matt. You deserve a girl who won't break your heart." He started pacing around in circles as his hands flew in the air. "I don't fucking understand Maddy. Just a week ago you were saying how crazy you were about me and now all of a sudden you want to end things?! What's really going on?! Huh?!" His voice was getting louder and my anxiety was getting worse.

"Nothing is going on! I just can't be with you anymore. That's it. I'm sorry." I started to walk towards the door as he grabbed my arm tightly pulling me around to him. "Ouch Matt. Stop." His face became red and his anger got worse. "NO! Not till you tell me why. Is there someone else? Oh my god Maddy.. I know what this is all about." I looked at him in concern as his hands flew in the air again.

"It's funny... I saw Ambrose this morning at your hotel. And surprisingly that's not even the hotel he's staying at. Not to mention he had two coffees with him; now who would that second one be for? Huh Maddy?" I lowered my head as tears flooded my eyes. "Damn it Maddy just fucking tell me it's him."

I raised my face to his as I screamed for the first time at him. "I cheated alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Are you happy now?! God I can't believe I felt sorry for you. I don't know why I even bothered to come here when you're acting like a lunatic." I turned towards the door again as he tried to grab ahold of my arm once more. I pushed him off me as I slipped falling against the door, slamming my head against the handle. I fell to the floor in pain as I held onto my head. "Omg Maddy.. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I pushed my hand in front of him screaming in tears. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

I kept ahold of my head as I lifted myself up from the floor, grabbing my cell from my side. "Don't ever come near me again! Just leave me alone!"

I opened the door, running out as it slammed shut behind me. My head was pulsating and a huge bump a rose on my head. I headed out the door as security looked at me in concern. "Are you okay miss?" One asked. I nodded. "Just tripped in my heels, I will be okay." I explained. I headed towards my hotel as I started to get dizzy. I felt my phone vibrating in my hand, ignoring it as I walked into my hotel lobby. I walked up to the front desk as I smiled. "Excuse me sir. If it's not too much to ask can you get me some ice for my head? I tripped and fell." He nodded. "No problem ma'am. I will be right back." I stood there waiting as I released my hand from my head. I noticed some blood on my palm as I freaked. "Fuck this is the last thing I need."

The man came back with a bag of ice as he saw my hand. "Ma'am I think you should go to the hospital. You may have a bad cut and need stitches." I nodded. "Thanks but I'm okay." I put the ice bag on my head as I sighed in relief. "Oh that feels good" I pleaded.

The elevator opened to my floor as I searched through my purse for my key. "Maddy? OMG what happened?" I looked up seeing Jon at my door with a dozen roses in his hands. He was dressed in dress pants with a long sleeve button up shirt. He looked amazing. "It's nothing." I said. His hand grabbed ahold of my back as he helped me inside my room as I opened the door. He laid me on the bed, placing the roses on the end table and sliding my heels off my feet. Sitting next to me on my side he placed his hand on the ice pack. "Let me look." I let go as he leaned into me looking at the back of my head. The towel had blood on it and I felt like I was going to vomit. I never liked the site of blood. Ever.

"Maddy you have a pretty bad cut. We need to go to the hospital." He placed the pack back on my head as I grabbed a hold of his hand. "No we can't. Okay? It will only make things worse." He looked at me in concern as his eyebrows raised. "Worse? What do you mean? What happened Maddy?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Look can you just call the wwe doctor or something? I really don't want people knowing; especially Sara."

Jon stood up from the bed as he crossed his arms. "Who did this? Hmm? I've seen domestic violence in my lifetime. Tell me Maddy. Was this Matt?" I nodded. "Are you serious? He did this?" I nodded again.

"Yes but let me.." He interrupted me as his face went into anger. "I'm going to beat his ass." I sat up as I yelled. "Let me explain please." Surprisingly he calmed down enough to listen. He sat back down next to me as I sighed. "I told him I wanted to end things and he went crazy. He grabbed a hold of my arm really hard and he let go when I yelled. Then he started asking if I was leaving him because of you and I was stupid enough to tell him I cheated and he tried to grab a hold of me again and when I pushed him off I slipped and fell. I hit my head on the door handle. So technically he didn't do this. It was an accident."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Lord knows how many damn times I heard that in my life. He had no right to put his hands on you to begin with Maddy." I nodded. "I know and there's no excuse for that but please I can't let anyone find out about this. If Sara knew she would kill him" he laughed. "That fucking makes two of us. He has the nerve to think he can grab you. He's lucky Maddy." I watched him pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey doc.. I'm good... Hey I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. I have a friend who cut her head up pretty bad and well long story short we don't want people finding out. Could you come over and stitch her up?" I closed my eyes in relief as I laid my head down. "Alright thanks man I owe you. I will text you the info of where to come."

I started to close my eyes as I felt Jon's hand on me shaking me. "Oh no you don't. You may have a serious concussion. No sleeping until doc checks you out." He helped sit me up as I kept a hold of the ice on my head. "Jon?" I asked. "Yeah Maddy?" He looked at me and I knew from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. "What are you going to do?" He shook his head. "I don't know. Right now I'm fucking heated. I want to beat his face in. Hell I'm willing to call the boys and bring some justice to his ass. He's not going to get away with this Maddy. I don't care how much you try to defend him." I stayed quiet knowing there was nothing I could say to calm him down and I didn't blame him. Matt was wrong for what happened and all I wanted was for this to go away but I guess hell will freeze over before that happens.


	8. Chapter 8

The day had passed away and it was Wrestlemania day. My head had heeled up some and I was ready to get dressed up in my Shield shirt and heels for the day. Little did Jon know I was actually a huge fan of his and his group. Hell I was a wrestling fan why wouldn't I be a fan of the most dominant group in the business?

I caught up with Sara as we headed down the arena. My phone had gone off notifying me of a text.

_"Can't wait to see you after mania. I'm sure I will see you in the crowd though ;) have fun watching me!"__  
_I smiled as I texted back.

___"I always have fun when it involves you and sweat dripping down your body ;)"_

Sara clinched onto my arm as she looked over to see the texts. She laughed. "You two are so weird but I guess that's good you guys can be weird together right?" I nodded. "He balances out my weirdness." Sara nodded in agreement as we headed into the arena.

The place could hold over 80,000 people and it was an amazing set up. To know over that many people were going to be filling up these seats and cheering on their favorites was such a rush. Knowing that Jon made it this far from how hard he's worked and how much pain he went through just to get his foot in the door still sent chills down my spine. I've been watching him wrestle since his Indy days and it still amazes me how much love and appreciation he gets from everyone, considering he never had that kind of support in his life.

"Wow this place is huge!" Sara said, taking me out of my thoughts as we got into our floor seats. I smiled. "And to think we are here!" She smirked. "Okay Bray.." I shook my head as I continued to look around the arena. I watched people walk down to their seats wearing their favorite wrestler on the shirts and holding signs that probably took them hours to make. The atmosphere was unbelievable.

"Ladies and gentleman we will be going live for Wrestlemania 31 in less than an hour!" Justin Roberts had shouted as the crowd gave a cheer in excitement.

I sat back in my second row floor seat, all thanks to Jon of course, as I took in the last few days I had. Just last year at this time I was anxiously awaiting a call from him and now I'm sitting in what fans considered "girlfriend/boyfriend section" and getting to enjoy the biggest ppv of the year. I was blessed but most of all I was taken. Within just the few short days I've spent with Jon and got to know him; I had fallen harder for him. Crazy I know considering we just started seeing each other and half the time spent our moments in the bedroom. Although that's not really a bad thing. He still had some sort of way to my heart and I felt like that high school girl who had fallen for the MVP of the football team. It was all so enchanting and beautiful but at the same time the scariest thing I've ever felt.

"Ladies and gentleman! WWE Universe it's time for Wrestlemania!" Justin Roberts announced as the audience went insane.

Before anyone had time to think, The Shields theme song had played and a smile appeared on my face. This was it. This was going to be one of Jons biggest moments in his career. I watched as him, Colby, and Joe made their way down the stairs shoving hands off their arms and business like attitudes and faces upon them. The made their way to the barricade as Colby did his ninja roll, Jon jumped gracefully over with a smirk on his face and Joe of course taking his time allowing woman to flaunt over him more than they already had. Their opponents music had hit, The Wyatt's, as the audience began lifting their cell phones in the air, waving them back and forth humming along to the song. Creepy if I might add. Within minutes they all gathered in the ring with a stare down that could kill. Before even starting the match the audience broke out in a "This Is Awesome" chant. Chills I tell you, chills. Within seconds they all started to attack each other, the shield being dominant shoving all three Wyatt's over the ropes. The crowd began cheering as the Wyatt's quickly got to their feet jumping back into the ring.

Throughout the match Seth had lead the team through domination. His high flying skills and ninja like moves, he was taken by the audience. Bray gained his strength as he kneed Seth in the face, knocking him to the mat. As he picked up Seth for the sister Abigail, Seth regained his energy, close lining Bray down, as he went down as well in exhaustion. He crawled his way over to Roman and Deans side as he tagged Dean in. Yes finally! I started screaming and cheering for him as he went into his psychopath character. God I love when he gets like that. He immediately close lined Bray over and over again as he went back and forth with the ropes. He went for the Dirty Deeds, obviously succeeding as he tagged Roman in. The crowd started a "Roman Reigns" chant as he stood in the corner waiting for Bray to get to his feet. As bray gained momentum Roman hauled towards him slamming a flawless spear into him. He went for the pin with a smile. "1...2...3" the audience stood in excitement cheering for them as they all three stood in the ring with the symbol of excellence. Sara and I screamed our heads off as the got up on the ropes pointing out in the crowd. That match was flawless as were they. I was so proud of them all; especially Dean.. Well Jon I should say. Gosh that's going to get confusing. 

Four hours had passed as Wrestlemania came to an end. I sat down taking in every last second of the arena and presence of it all. Fans hauled out the arena as trash and confetti laid on the ground. "You okay Maddy?" I heard Sara ask. I nodded not saying a word as a tear had fallen down my cheek. I immediately felt her arms around me. "Awe Maddy it's okay! Wrestlemania may be over but you and Jon aren't! Smile! Besides... Your phone is going off." I pulled it out of my pocket as I noticed Jon was calling.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you still in the arena?" His voice was so rasby and I loved every part of it.

"Yes babe. I'm still in my seat."

I watched as he walked down the ramp and I jumped up immediately. He jogged his way over to me as he jumped over the barricade so perfectly, throwing his arms around my waist picking me up off the ground. Tears were falling harder than ever down my face as he held onto me. "I'm so proud of you!" I let out in a cry as he put me down lifting my face to his.

"Baby why are you crying? Was I that bad to watch?" I laughed shaking my head. "Then what's wrong?" He asked in concern. "This is the last night I get to see you. I'm so proud of everything you've done. You're match was amazing and you were perfect in the ring as always and.." Before I could finish my words his lips slammed against mine as his hands held onto my face. His soft precious lips that tasted like perfection. God I was going to miss having him around. He kissed off me as he kept ahold of my face.

"My match and mania may be one of the best things I've had as Dean Ambrose but you're the best thing that happened in my life as Jonathan Good. Just because this is our last night together for a while doesn't mean I'm going to miss you any less. When you want something bad enough you work your ass off to get it and keep it. You're worth it all Maddy."

My lips stretched a smile along my face so wide I felt like I was going to be stuck in that position. He was right. Every single word he said was right. He was worth it all too.

"You've always been worth it Jon." I cried as I slammed my lips against his this time. Applauding had come from Sara as we kept a hold of each other and embraced in our kiss. This moment was everything to both of us and nothing would stand in its way.

**(This is basically the last chapter unless you guys would like me to continue the story of Maddy and Jon of their life outside of WWE. Comments for continuation!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thank you for the comments! I decided to continue the story; hope you guys enjoy and continue to leave your thoughts!)**

A couple weeks had passed since Mania and Jon and I being able to be with each other. His schedule had been so hectic with sending him overseas we barely even got to talk. I missed having his baby blue eyes, blonde curly hair, and his perfect smile next to me; seeing him over Skype just wasn't enough. I missed his veined up hands around my hips and his pink thin lips pressed against mine ever so lightly then rough.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

I looked over at the end table seeing my phone buzzing. I smiled noticing Deans name and our picture from mania appearing on the screen.

"Hello beautiful." He said before I could even speak a word. _God his voice was so inviting._

"Hey babe! How is England?" I asked as I felt my stomach turning into knots. I felt my face getting warm and my throat getting a burning sensation.

"It's going okay.. I miss you! I can't wait to see you in a few days."

My stomach started hurting more as I became nauseous.

"Babe? You still there?"

I ran into the bathroom, phone in hand, as I lifted the toilet seat up, vomiting inside. I grabbed a washcloth next to me from the counter as I wiped my face. _Damn this throwing up shit for the past few days is annoying. _

"Babe are you okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah. I don't know what that was about. I think I ate something wrong."

"Awe Maddy. I'm sorry. I wish I could be there. Maybe you should lay down."

"That's the thing; that's all I've been doing for the past couple days."

"What have you ate?" He asked in concern.

"Honestly not much."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor baby. But hey I have to go to some press. I will call you later okay?"

"Alright. Have fun!"

He laughed. "God I miss you."

We said goodbye as I hung up the phone. Going into my kitchen I grabbed some bread putting it into the toaster as I held onto my stomach.

"Maddy, you awake?" I heard Sara say as she walked into my house, not even bothering to knock. _Typical._

"In the kitchen!" I yelled. She walked in as I turned to her.

"Damn Maddy.. You look like crap!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well hello to you too Sara."

We sat down on my black leather couch as I tried to eat the bread even with the burning sensation in my throat.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Just haven't felt good lately."

"Haven't felt good how?" She asked. "Just been really tired, not having an appetite and throwing up some." I took another bite of the bread as Sara sighed. "Maddy... When was the last time you had your period?" I stayed quiet for a minute. _Damn when was the last time?_

"Uhhh I believe a week or two before mania? No wait.. Later than that because my.. OMG."

Sara shook her head. "You're late huh?"

I nodded. "That doesn't mean anything though right? I mean I could just have a bug."

Sara laughed. "Yeah and I'm dating Brad Pitt. Do you have any tests?"

I nodded once more. "One. I bought some when Matt and I thought I was; thankfully I wasn't."

Sara got up from the couch as she leaned in for my hands. "Come on. We need to go do one. Now." I took ahold of her hands as I stood up. My legs felt like jelly; maybe from the light head ness or the fact I was about to take a pregnancy test. _This could change everything._

We walked into my bathroom as I grabbed the test from my drawer. I sat down on the toilet, "I guess it's now or never right?"

Sara nodded. "It's going to be okay I promise."

I put the test below me as I closed my eyes allowing myself to pee on it. Pulling it away and placing it on the counter, my nerves sky rocketed. What was I going to do if I was? Jon has his career and it's no time to raise a kid. Plus we have only been dating a month. Lord knows that isn't even long enough to be a family. Yeah I loved him already but he didn't even know that yet.

"These are the longest few minutes of my life." I said bowing my head. What was I going to do? Sure this shouldn't be a shock to me because my mom and dad had me a month into their relationship; but this is different. My dad didn't travel all over the world. No. Jon does. What is he going to do? Give up time at work? No. I wouldn't allow that. His career is everything to him.

"Times up!" Sara yelled pulling me out of thought. "Want me to look or you?" She asked. "You.. I can't." I said biting on my nails.

The air was thin and silence was pure. Sara wasn't saying a word and I knew. "Sara... Tell me." I looked up at her and her hand went over her mouth. She handed me the test.

"You're pregnant Maddy."

I looked at the little blue word "pregnant" as my eyes started to water. "OMG..." I said in tears. How was I going to tell Jon? We weren't ready for this; nor was our relationship long enough for it. But there was the word, the one word I couldn't forget. Pregnant. I was pregnant. No. Jon and I were pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid in bed, awaken from the sun shining through my window. Rubbing my eyes I felt my stomach turning. I placed my hand upon it as I rubbed it softly. "I haven't ate in a couple days little one, please stop making me sick."

My thoughts went back to the day Jon and I hooked up. I was nervous as ever but the minute I felt his hands on my body every fear went away. In the moment we both didn't care to think of protection, we were so infatuated with each other that it didn't matter. But it should have.

Walking to the kitchen I could smell eggs and bacon. God it smelled amazing. I turned the corner as my jaw dropped.

"OMG!" I screamed. Jon turned around from the stove as he smiled.

"Surprise baby!" He placed the frying pan down as he ran over to me lifting me up. Tears immediately fell from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you so much" I whispered. He held onto me tighter as he rubbed my back. "I missed you too" he cried out.

He let me down from his embrace, rubbing the tear marks off my cheeks. His lips landed upon mine for the first time in weeks and I lost all control. I missed this; I missed him. Just the feeling of his lips made me forget everything; all my worries were gone. In that brief moment he was my medicine; my cure. Although my stomach would think different. His lips pulled off mine as I grabbed onto my stomach in pain.

"You okay?" He asked in worry. Oh yeah you know just pregnant with our baby. No big deal.

"Yeah... I'm starving!" He laughed. "Sit down, I will bring you breakfast." I did as told as I sat down on the couch. I held onto my stomach as I whispered, "I'm feeding you okay? Please be good."

Jon sat down next to me as I chomped away at the eggs and bacon. "Mmmmm this is so good. Could you get me some salt?" Jon smirked. "Sure babe..." He got up grabbing the salt as he handed me it. "I already put some on but here.." I grabbed the jar as I sprinkled a lot on my eggs. Jon watched me in a daze as I shoved all the eggs in my mouth moaning in pleasure.

"Slow down babe. You don't want to get sick from eating too fast." He pleaded. I laughed. "Oh please. I'm used to being sick by now." Oh shit. Good job Maddy.

"Oh speaking of that.. How are you feeling? How was the doctor appointment?" He asked. I gulped the rest of the bacon down as I looked at him. Come on Maddy he needs to know. Tell him. "Ummmm. Yeah I didn't go." He looked at me eyebrows raised. "And why not?" He asked crossing his arms. "Because I know what I have." It was time. He needed to know. For goodness sake I was pregnant with his kid. But why was it so hard to say?

"Maddy? Hello?" I got out of my daze as I felt my stomach turning. Oh no. "Fuck..." I grabbed a hold of my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time.

Jon handed me a wet towel as I looked up from the toilet, placing it on my head.

"Babe.. What's going on? I think you really need to see the doctor." He placed his hand on mine helping me up from the floor. Sitting me down on the bed I kept a hold of his hand as he looked at me in concern.

"I really don't know how to tell you so I'm just going to say it." I took in a deep breath. "I'm.. Pregnant Jon." His eyes lit up and my heart dropped. There's no going back now. I looked at him in concern as he stayed quiet. His other hand covered his mouth for a minute then raised to his forehead. I knew he was taken by surprise and shock but not this bad. "Jon... Look... I know this isn't what you wanted and I get that... So... If you want to leave I understand." He let go of my hand as he stood up; his face showing anger.

"Leave? Are you serious? You obviously don't know me at all."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I just thought that.."

"Yeah you just thought. You know damn well what I went through with my parents. What makes you think I would want my kid to go through it?! God Maddy!" He started pacing the room as I bowed my head, tears falling from my eyes once again. I lifted the blankets off of me as I got out of bed, walking to my closet. "Maddy what are you doing?" Jon stood behind me as I grabbed my suitcase.

"Going to Saras .. Apparently all I do is make mistakes right? Besides.. You don't need this. You have your career. I'm just... I was just there." Jons hand pulled my arm to turn me around to face him. "Maddy... Babe... Don't. Look you're right I do have my career but I also have you. This isn't what we wanted.. At least not now but.. We can figure it out. I.. I just don't want my kid having the life I had. I seen my dad leave and... I just... I don't want that. I'm sorry I yelled. I want to give this kid everything I never had. Please don't do this."

I noticed the truth in his words from the look in his eyes. He choked up from speaking of his dad and I knew, I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry too." His arms wrapped me in his embrace as I felt his heart racing against my ear. This man was my weakness. Even if I tried I couldn't leave. "Now.. Let's get you some sprite and bread." I laughed as he grabbed ahold of my hand, leading me back to the kitchen. I jumped in surprise as I saw Sara on the couch.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" She laughed. "Who do you think let Jon in? Besides I was hungry and that food smelled amazing." I rolled my eyes. "Well someone has to eat it." I joked as I sat down next to her. "How long have you been in here?" I asked. "Don't worry I was outside. I drove Jon over and I knew you guys needed privacy. But.. I needed to pee. Then I heard y'all fighting so I stayed right here." I shook my head as I felt Jons hand on my back. Looking up he handed me a glass of sprite and some slices of bread. "We weren't fighting.. Just having a little argument." Sara laughed. "Well as long as you guys are good now then okay! Besides..," Saras hand landed on my stomach. "How's the little lunatic?" She smirked. "See what I did there? Clever right?" Jon and I bursted in laughter as she rolled her eyes. "What? These things don't just write themselves you know." I smiled as I took a sip of my sprite as I laid back. Maybe everything really was going to be okay. Life is silly you know? One minute you're dating another guy and the next you're pregnant by the man you fell in love with a year ago that you never thought you would get to call yours.


	11. Chapter 11

_*Jons POV*_

A month had passed since Maddy found out she's pregnant and I've been on the road nonstop. She's been wanting to talk about telling people but I just can't handle it right now.

We had just finished a show as me and the boys headed to the bar to relax. Ordering a shot and a beer I felt Joes hand patting my back. "You alright man?" He had no idea what I've been going through. Granted he's my best friend; hell my brother, but he didn't know. "Naw. Look I need to tell you something. Actually both of you. Colby." They both turned my direction as I took my shot then spoke.

"Maddy is pregnant." Both of their faces were shocked. That didn't surprise me.

"Wow man. I mean Colby told me about her and all but.. Damn. How are you feeling about it? Fatherhood is a big deal." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously it is. How the hell do you think I feel? I'm not ready for this."

"Well maybe if you would have listened to me back at mania this would of never happened." I turned to Colby shaking my head. "Seriously man? Was that really needed?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Just speaking the truth. Now you're stuck with this girl for life. You've only been dating what a month? Look what this is going to look to the company, the media. What is going to happen to our feud now?" I turned away from him as I placed my hands on my face.

"Colby shut up okay? You don't fucking think that I haven't thought about all that? What do you want me to do? Huh? Leave her? Keep her and my baby a secret forever? Fuck man" I signaled the bartender for another shot as Joe sighed.

"Look man as a father I know what it's like. Don't do something stupid and leave her. That kid is your world now whether you like it or not. Don't listen to Colby. What happened has happened and nothing can change that."

I nodded. "Yeah but what if I can't do it? I never had my father in my life. Hell I wouldn't even call him that, he doesn't deserve it. This is just all too much right now. I just started off my high in my career and now this? I don't know."

Colby slammed his beer down as he stood up. "Maybe you should think about what I said then. Once they find out, you're on leave for a while. Then when the kid comes... You won't even get to see the kid as much. Look at randy, joe, and all the other guys in this business with kids. It's sad. I couldn't do it. I love my girl but kids aren't in the picture yet."

I stayed quiet as Colby walked out. Joe stood up from the bar this time as he patted my shoulder. "I can't make you do anything man but just think of the baby. You're going to be a father. Don't give this kid what life you had." Joe walked off as I rolled my eyes, slamming down my beer. They both had their points and I didn't know what to do, all I knew was right now I was getting wasted. What a fucking night.

_*Maddys POV*_

Jon had been on the road for a few days and I haven't heard from him. Obviously he works his ass off but it would be nice to hear his voice. I had a doctor's appointment coming up in a few weeks and more than anything I wanted him there.

_***knock knock***_

"Coming!" I yelled.

Opening the door I saw Sara standing in front of me.

"Hey.. What's up?" I asked. She bowed her head. "We need to talk."

I lead her in the house as we sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked in concern. "Um.. I don't know if you heard but you need to know." _Okay what's going on? She's worrying me._

"Okay..." She flipped through her phone as she pulled up a picture. She turned her phone to me as my heart sank. Placing my hand over my mouth; I was speechless.

"Maddy... Maybe it's not what it looks like you know? The media likes to blow things out.." Tears fell down my face as I stood up. "Yeah Sara.. Jon all over another girl in a bar isn't what it looks like. No wonder I haven't heard from him. Wow."

I paced around my living room in anger. Why? Why would he do this? He was doing so well with the pregnancy and with me.

"I mean… I know that he and Renee are just a business relationship so maybe I shouldn't be freaking out so bad, you know?"

Sara took in a deep breath. "Yeah but you're pregnant. He should have ended it. End of story."

She was right. I sat back down next to her wiping my tears off my cheeks. "Look I need to go lay down. You can stay if you want but I just.. I need time." Sara nodded as I got up and walked to my room.

Pictures of Jon and I were all around and it only made my heart cringe more. The things I gave up for this man. The things I've done for him. I reached my bed as I looked down at my phone seeing a missed call from him. Yeah now you want to talk. I placed it back on the end table as I crawled into my bed covering myself with the sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

***Maddys POV***

Waking up from the sound of my phone, I leaned over picking up and sliding to answer without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" I said with a raspy voice.

"Maddy! I've been calling you all day. Are you okay?" I realized from the deep voice it was Jon.

"Yeah... I fell asleep. Calm down." I wanted to go off and say more but I held back. For now.

"Well sorry but I got worried. Look I'm coming home tomorrow." Oh great.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you mean why? I took a few days off. I miss you." _Mmm yeah Jon sure you do. _

I tried to hold in my words but my heart and tears spoke for me. "You miss Renee too?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look I don't know if this is one of your mood swings talking but.."

I laughed. "Oh no my love it's me. Are you going to tell me about last night?"

He paused and sighed. "Nothing happened Maddy. Why? What did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter what I heard. I saw the picture of you all over her at a bar. So quit the fucking act Jon." I sat up from the bed as he sighed again.

"Look can we just talk about this when I'm there tomorrow?" He asked. I knew he was just trying to get out of it.

"No you tell me now or don't bother showing your face around here." I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"I was drunk. She came up to me and saw I was frustrated and we talked. She asked if I needed some comfort and.. I don't really remember what happened after that. I swear Maddy she's just a business.."

"Oh I know., business relationship? But sleeping with her or getting comfort from her is okay? I'm fucking pregnant Jon!" I got up from the bed this time walking to the living room.

"Whatever happened between her and I meant nothing! I swear! Colby and Joe just frustrated me with all the talk about this new transition in my life and I just didn't know how to handle it."

I laughed. "Maybe handle it like a man? Think with the right head."

"Okay I deserved that." He said.

"Yeah you do. You know what? Don't bother showing up tomorrow. You want to man up and get serious about your kid then break it off with Renee and tell your job that I'm pregnant. Grow up. You're not Jon Moxley anymore. You don't get the privilege to go around and fuck what you want when you get a girl knocked up." I sighed. "You know what really sucks about falling for a guy you're not right for? You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different." I hung up the call as I heard Sara waking up from behind me on the couch.

"You okay?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. No I'm not. Why do I keep doing this Sara? Constantly fall in love with guys who just hurt me in the end?"

"Because deep down we all believe that finally that one person we fall for will fall with us."

I nodded as a knock was at the door. I rolled my eyes walking over to the door, opening it. My heart stopped as I saw the face looking back at me.

"M.. Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wow.. Speaking of getting hurt by love." Sara exclaimed. I rolled my eyes keeping my focus on Matt. He looked good.

"I'm sorry I know you probably don't want to see me but.. I just.. I wanted to see how you've been. Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded as I stepped aside allowing him in.

"Hey Sara.." She smiled. "Hey woman abuser." She got up from the couch as she walked to the guest room shutting the door. He turned back to me shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess she's still mad.." I nodded. "Can you blame her though?" He shook his head. "Not one bit."

We sat down on the couch as I watched his hands shake. He was nervous.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No. I.. I miss you. I hate what I did and how things ended. I know you can never forgive me and..." Before I could think I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pregnant Matt." He looked me up and down as he smiled.

"Wow really? That's great, right? I mean you've always wanted to be a mom."

I stayed quiet but my tears running down my cheeks didn't. Matts hand grabbed onto mine. "Hey.. What's wrong? Is it Dean?" I nodded. "What did he do? He didn't leave you did he? Because I swear I will beat his ass."

I laughed. "No... He cheated. Well with his business girlfriend. But still. I'm pregnant with his kid, you know? I thought that meant something."

He rubbed his fingers against my hand. "He's an idiot. He should of ended it with her and told his work. But.. That's celebs for you. Once they get a taste of fame and have girls throwing themselves at them, they get caught up in it. Once they get what they want.. They don't care anymore."

"So what I was just a lay?" I asked.

"No.. You're more than that. He knows that. I could tell. But maybe this whole baby situation is a lot on him. It doesn't give him the right to do what he did but.. He's a guy."

I laughed. "Guys are assholes." He smiled. "Yeah... We can be. But we make mistakes. It's human."

He moved closer to me as he kept ahold of my hand. "I still love you Maddy. I always will. But.. I know you love him. Just remember your worth okay? You deserve the best so does the baby." He wiped the tears off my face as I smiled. "Thank you."

We sat talking for a few hours as I realized how much I missed having him in my life. He was always so good with making me laugh and feel better when I'm down. No that doesn't change what he did but I missed this. I missed having someone who showed they cared. Granted I loved Jon; a lot. I guess I just miss the attention.

"Well I'm going to go. If you ever need me just call okay? I'm serious." I nodded in acceptance. I walked him to the door as he leaned in to hug me. I accepted, hugging him back. "Take care of yourself okay? Jon is a lucky man." He whispered as he kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

"Is he gone now?" I heard Sara's voice from behind.

"Yes. It's safe." I closed the door, locking it as I turned to her. "So.. I'm hungry and I'm craving some Chinese."

Sara laughed as she pulled her phone out. "Let me guess.. Orange chicken with white rice?" I nodded. "You know me too well Sara. It's kinda scary." I went back to the couch as she called for delivery. I picked up my phone from the table as I saw I had a text from Jon.

_**Babe. You were right. I'm going to prove to you I can be the man you need and the father the baby deserves. I love you. **_

I smiled in awe but kept my guard up. _Actions speak louder than words Jon._ I placed my phone back down as Sara plopped down next to me. She turned the tv on as I pulled the blanket around me.

"So what did Matt want?" She asked as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Just wanted to be a man." Which was something Jon couldn't be. But maybe I will be proven wrong. All I knew was this baby was going to have a great life, with or without him.


End file.
